


Много общего

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Series: Адская кошка и Каратель [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: Триш грозит до конца дней торчать в тюрьме, но однажды все меняется, и она возвращается в Нью-Йорк с единственным желанием: встретить человека, который сможет ее понять.





	Много общего

**Author's Note:**

> элементы гета, UST, насилие, ООС  
таймлайн - после окончания 3го сезона «Джессики Джонс», присутствует вольный перевод песни Cassi Marie — Scars On My Heart.

«Каратель», — усмехнулся кто-то в зале суда, когда Триш выводили, и это слишком глубоко засело в голове.

«Природа аддиктивного поведения до конца не изучена», — так написано в умных книжках и узкопрофильных журналах, которые Триш читала от корки до корки во время многочисленных реабилитаций. У нее наблюдались как химические, так и поведенческие аддикции. С другой стороны, только новая потребность в физических нагрузках и спасала сейчас в крохотной одиночной камере «Рафта» от того, чтобы не сойти с ума. Перед сном Триш обычно прокручивала в голове события последних недель. Снижение барьера самокритики и рост толерантности к зависимостям — это то, что всегда сопровождало ее в очередном «увлечении». Хуже всего, когда алкоголизм, наркомания и нимфомания накладывались друг на друга: сложно лечить венерические, пока беспробудно пьешь. С новой зависимостью оказалось еще сложнее. Адреналин, полная уверенность в том, что мир становится лучше, и это ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, что из-за нее. Триш не считала себя виноватой. Благодаря ей мир стал чуточку чище. И она отомстила за мать. Это же правильно. В деле «Каратель против народа», про которое Триш несколько раз говорила в своей передаче много лет назад, мнения разделились. А он убил куда больше, чем она. 

В камере отсутствовали естественные источники освещения, только холодная, никогда не гаснущая лампа. Вести счет времени почти невозможно. Триш про себя отсчитывала время после очередной еды до тренировки, ориентировалась на пульс — формы она не потеряла. После третьего приема пищи — ложилась спать. Никаких прогулок, развлечений, общей комнаты. Хотя какие прогулки в тюрьме, находящейся на дне океана? Только режим и тренировки, тренировки и режим. Концентрация на собственном теле пускала в мозг всякую ерунду. Триш много разного в свое время читала про то, как от изоляции можно распрощаться с рассудком.

Судя по отрастающим ногтям, которые стриг специальный человек, с которым запрещалось говорить, Триш проторчала в камере плюс-минус сто шестьдесят две недели, когда новый президент США объявил амнистию.  
— Так кто президент-то? — поинтересовалась Триш у сурового вида женщины, снимавшей с нее наручники. Собственный голос звучал слишком непривычно: сипло и надломано.  
— Осборн, конечно! Железный патриот! Я тоже за него голосовала!  
Триш не помнила его в списках Демократической партии. Но так или иначе — ей выдали гражданскую одежду и посадили в вертолет.  
Непривычным казалось все: и теплый рассеянный свет рассветного солнца, и резкий соленый запах океана, бивший в лицо вместе с холодными хлесткими брызгами. Мир живых звуков, запахов и красок казался настолько прекрасным, что в голове пролетела мысль: если бы в эту секунду Триш внезапно умерла — она умерла бы абсолютно счастливым человеком.

Денег на проезд не было. Только ключ в кармане, который Триш нервно теребила пальцами, пока шла по Манхэттену. Казалось, что редкие прохожие узнают ее в лицо, смотрят осуждающе. Триш выбрала самый безлюдный маршрут. Разумеется, она понимала, что ее уже никто не помнит. Это Нью-Йорк, где всем на всех плевать, тем более — через три года.  
Больше всего не хотелось встретить угловатую женскую фигуру в кожаной куртке. Но так рано Джессика разве что из бара вываливается на улицу. И точно не сможет узнать ее.  
Город пах, как Триш и помнила. Подгоревшими бейглами, дешевым кислым кофе, мокрыми газетами и совсем немного — Гудзоном. Нью-Йорк начинал просыпаться: не только работяги в спецовках и курьеры на велосипедах, но и белые воротнички куда-то спешили, громко говорили по телефонам, заразительно курили, пили большими глотками кофе из огромных стаканов, ели на ходу. На полпути Триш начала замечать первых туристов: одиночки и парочки разных возрастов. С картами и фотоаппаратами. Группы обычно появляются около десяти утра. Они сверялись с путеводителями, щелкали затворами, позировали. Нервные водители сигналили, велосипедисты плевали на правила дорожного движения, а бездомные, просыпаясь, тут же начинали звенеть мелочью в бумажных стаканчиках.  
На первый взгляд Нью-Йорк не изменился. Триш добралась до склада в промзоне, где в одной из ячеек было все, что осталось от них с Дороти. Тряпки, какой-то хлам, немного сбережений, рассованных по фотоальбомам, и фотографии безвозвратно утерянной жизни. По временной шкале Триш точкой невозврата стала не операция, а убийство Дороти. Как показала практика, единственного на всем белом свете человека, которому до нее, Триш, было дело. Теперь, спустя годы, детство выглядело совсем иначе. Без Дороти никогда бы не появилась Пэтси, а без Пэтси — Триш.

Но от той старой Триш Уокер ничего не осталось. Сейчас проще было считать себя Адской кошкой, как назвал ее когда-то один из таблоидов. Да и прозвище довольно изящное. Вытащив наличку, переодевшись и кинув кое-какие вещи в рюкзак, она заперла ячейку и впервые задумалась, что делать дальше. В «Рафте» размышлять о такой ерунде не приходилось. Триш ждало пожизненное без права на апелляцию. Да и пока на вертолетной площадке ее не отпустили на все четыре стороны — она не верила. Но теперь она свободна. Совершенно свободна. Ни родни, ни друзей, ни угла. Ничего. Только несколько тысяч наличкой — а какие вообще цены? Нужно было хоть в витринах по дороге глянуть, — старый «Макинтош» да несколько пар свежего белья. Даже связи нет.  
«Старбакс» все тот же, и Триш выпила уже два огромных свежесваренных, заедая все тем же на вкус брауни. Вероятно, ей следовало начать веб-серфинг с поиска жилья. Сейчас она читала уже примерно десятую аналитическую статью от очередного знакомого журналиста о феноменальной победе Осборна на президентских выборах. У нее никто не отнимал права голоса, но Триш тогда, в «Рафте», не смотря, поставила галочку за демократов.  
После аналитики складывалось впечатление, будто у республиканцев все плохо настолько, что небедный и харизматичный Норман Осборн, используя ну совсем популистские лозунги, выиграл праймериз, а дальше... Дальше Триш не могла понять, кто вообще в своем уме мог за него голосовать, учитывая очень сильную оппонента от демократов. Но Осборн начал свое президентство сразу лихо отправив вооруженные силы в очередную небольшую страну с нефтью, заявив, что там террористы. А еще — решил строить стену и с Мексикой, и с Канадой. Последнее вызывало много вопросов, но господин президент обосновывал это тем, что граждане Соединенных Штатов Америки травятся недорогими лекарствами, покупаемыми у северных соседей. «Северные» Триш показались сомнительным прозвищем для Канады: Аляска-то, вроде, до сих пор с США, и на тех же широтах... Список амнистированных найти не вышло. Но знакомые аналитики отмечали, что большая часть — сотрудничавшие с Осборном преступники. Ну и толпа за компанию. Отлично. Триш и толпа преступников, работавших на сомнительного теперь уже президента. И кому жаловаться? Снова пить в планах не значилось. Остаток уже остывшего ведра кофе ушел на поиск хоть какого-то угла и работы. Койка нашлась в Чайна-тауне. А работа в курьерской службе показалась Триш даже интересной. На месяц как минимум: узнать изменившийся Нью-Йорк и найти Карателя. У нее не выходило выкинуть из головы, что он, мстя за погибшую семью, убил куда больше нее, но все равно был на свободе. У Триш к нему было много вопросов, без ответов на которые она не успокоится.

Если город был почти все тем же, то вот с поисками Карателя возникли проблемы. Большая часть информации о нем просто исчезла отовсюду. И, в сложившейся ситуации, у Триш совершенно не было средств, чтобы платить за ее поиски. Она развозила индийскую еду, разящую карри, спала в комнате с еще пятью женщинами. Они еще и не говорили по-английски, и от их еды воняло. Зато им было все равно, чем вечерами занимается Триш. А она искала информацию обо всем, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, стараясь отыскать след Карателя. Он точно был в городе. И именно он следил за порядком в нем. Тем самым порядком, за которым почти невозможно уследить полиции, если нет «своего» везде.  
Фотограф-педофил найден связанным в затопленной студии. Жалоба соседа снизу. Почерк Карателя. Бруклин. Ред-Хук. Творческие люди. Там и не такое можно найти. Банда угонщиков оказалась прикованной около полицейского участка в Гарлеме. Тоже в его стиле. Местные новости оказывались крайне интересными, если в них пытаться искать почерк определенного защитника города. Да вот только география... Не один какой-нибудь район, а весь Нью-Йорк.

Триш решила действовать иначе. Несколько дней она не вылезала из библиотек, вычитывая старые выпуски газет, которых не оказалось в сети. Удивительно, что чего-то не было в сети. В городской архив вышло попасть обманом, предварительно целый день наблюдая за сотрудниками. И, когда остался только молоденький мальчик, Триш, используя все свое обаяние, смогла-таки получить разрешение на поиск информации «о дядюшке».  
Большая часть информации про Касла оказалась зацензурирована, и Триш грустно посмотрела на календарь в телефоне: годовщина смерти семьи Карателя только через месяц. Да, разумеется, она уже давно наведалась к ним на могилу. Чисто и аккуратно. Но птичий помет на надгробном камне говорил, что Касл появляется тут не ежедневно.  
В заключении в «Рафте» были и плюсы: теперь Триш совсем иначе относилась ко времени. Она научилась ждать.

***

С самого утра поднялся сильный ветер. Листья носило по кладбищу. Заняв удобную точку для наблюдения с подветренной стороны склепа чуть выше по холму, Триш подняла воротник куртки. Только светало. К могиле точно никто не приходил накануне.  
Хоть какое-то движение на дорожке Триш заметила лишь ближе к полудню. Коренастый мужчина, надвинув кепку, тяжелыми шагами шел в сторону могилы семьи Каслов. Он нес простенький букетик цветов, держа его, словно дубинку, которой он в любой момент может ударить.

Мужчина замер у нужной могилы. Его лица Триш не могла рассмотреть: тень от козырька и поднятый воротник мешали. Он словно бы вздохнул, снял кепку и опустил цветы. Суровое немолодое лицо и многократно ломаный нос плохо сочетались со стильной хипстерской стрижкой. Но это точно был тот самый Каратель, сейчас бережно протирающий могильный камень носовым платком. Достал фляжку из внутреннего кармана, глотнул и надел кепку. Наверное, Триш было его даже жаль, что ли: выглядел он и правда паршиво.  
Дождавшись, когда Касл зашагает к выходу с кладбища, она выбралась из укрытия. Он шел медленно, изредка снова прикладываясь к фляжке.  
— Фрэнк Касл? — окликнула она его почти у выхода.  
Он резко развернулся, убрал фляжку и быстро и цепко окинул ее взглядом.  
— Меня зовут Триш Уокер, я могу с вами поговорить?  
— Зачем?  
— У нас много общего. Я бы хотела работать вместе.  
Он лишь презрительно хмыкнул, развернулся и продолжил путь. Триш быстро догнала и крепко схватила за локоть:  
— Мне это важно!  
Касл схватил ее ладонь под большой палец и попытался выкрутить руку, но Триш лишь усилила хватку. Он удивленно поднял на нее взгляд.  
— Я хочу поговорить, и от меня так просто не избавиться!  
— Принял, — процедил Касл сквозь зубы.

В забегаловке у станции никого, кроме них, не было, и Касл кивнул на самый дальний стол.  
— А ты из этих, что ли? — бросил он, уставившись в простенькое заламинированное меню.  
— Можно и так сказать, — Триш улыбнулась хозяйке за стойкой и одними губами произнесла: «Кофе, пожалуйста».  
— Ясно, — так же, без особой заинтересованности буркнул Касл.  
Когда перед ними оказалась пара чашек кофе, и он заказал блинчиков с сиропом, Триш, наконец, собралась с мыслями и спросила:  
— Как так вышло, что ты на свободе? Сколько вообще на твоем счету убийств?  
— В армии не считаются, да? — прозвучало не без издевки. — Зачем тебе это?  
— Я убила не так много, совсем не много. Но меня приговорили до конца дней гнить в одиночке в «Рафте», — она задрала подбородок и посмотрела ему в глаза. Касл хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на стойку, со стороны которой, судя по шагам и запаху, ему несли блинчики. Триш пыталась перехватить его взгляд, но тщетно. Касл снова посмотрел на нее, лишь когда хозяйка скрылась на кухне, а он взял в руку вилку. Натянув вежливую улыбку, Триш продолжила: — Главное, что мне вменяли: убийство человека, который жестоко пытал и лишил жизни мою мать.

Касл отложил вилку и внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо. В его глазах так и читалось: «Продолжай».  
— Серийный убийца. Получилось на него выйти. И он взял в заложники мою мать. Она страдала. Нет, — оскалилась Триш. — Его даже судить сначала не хотели. Хитрый психопат. И нанял самую хитрожопую юриста во всем долбанном Нью-Йорке! Знаешь? Такие люди недостойны жить...  
— Понимаю. — Казалось, он и правда понимает. По-настоящему. Это было слышно по голосу и читалось в глазах. — Сейчас я стараюсь не убивать. Но я понимаю. И избавился от всех, абсолютно всех причастных к смерти моей семьи. Все ответили.  
— И вот, ты сидишь тут, в Нью-Йорке, в стильной куртке, с модной стрижкой, жрешь блинчики, — Триш бросила насмешливый взгляд на тарелку с завтраком, к которому Касл до сих пор не притронулся, — а мне за куда меньшее количество убийств светило сдохнуть за решеткой. Что ты сделал? С кем договорился?  
— Не могу сказать, — отрезал, словно ножом. — Но... Я понял.  
— Я долго пыталась найти тебя. Я хочу работать вместе!  
Наверное, она вцепилась в его ладонь с вилкой, потому что Касл ее резко выдернул.  
— Привык работать один.  
— Снайперская пара на то и пара, лейтенант Касл, — улыбнулась Триш. — Дай мне шанс. Это все, что у меня осталось! Я хочу снова помогать этому городу быть лучше и чище. Я устала работать в доставке индийской жратвы! И, кстати, я вижу в темноте.

***

Тайное жилье Касла напоминало секретную базу из идиотских боевиков детства Триш. Огромное помещение с бетонными стенами было нашпиговано всякими экранами, проводами, что-то трещало, передавая сразу несколько разговоров по радиосвязи. В углу — крохотная кухня, а что-то вроде спальни — за ней.  
— Могу лечь на полу, — пробасил Касл, как-то виновато смотря на единственную койку. Выглядела она так, что Триш сразу же почувствовала боль в спине.  
— Нет уж, — она уверенно бросила спальник в угол. — Люблю спать на жестком.  
— Как знаешь, — он почесал выбритый затылок и немного неловко покинул так называемую спальню, наверное, чтобы дать освоиться.  
Только осваиваться было негде. В единственном шкафу ровно половина — как знал, — была не занята довольно однотипными вещами Касла. Триш выложила свои пожитки, подсознательно порадовавшись, что давно отказалась от кружевного белья. Сейчас оно смотрелось бы в этом жестяном шкафу по соседству с простреленными бронежилетами — странно.  
— Тут кофе, — махнул Касл на полку, когда Триш вышла к нему. — Там консервы. Свежую жратву храню максимум дня на два вперед, чтобы, если что, не протухла. Вентиляция тут ни к черту. Вот там — душ и сортир. Я бойлер поставил. Максимум пару раз можно за сутки помыться. Долго воду греет. В углу груша есть, стенка гимнастическая, татами. Можно как-нибудь вместе потренироваться. Вопросы?

— Когда начнем?

***

Жизнь мечты! У Касла все было организовано со снайперской точностью. Каждое утро он начинал с прослушивания полицейских записей за ночь. Отмечал что-то на карте, не слишком быстро печатал на клавиатуре и пялился в монитор. Около часа дубасил грушу руками и ногами, подтягивался, а потом — варил крепкий кофе и снова что-то искал в сети. Вечером брал рюкзак, надевал под куртку бронежилет и куда-то шел. Чаще всего — в одну из отмеченных утром точек на карте. Залезал на какую-нибудь крышу и собирал винтовку. Несколько недель Триш молча сопровождала его безмолвной тенью. Она предпочитала тренироваться часа за два до того, как обычно просыпался Касл. Готовила несложный завтрак из того, что находила. Пришлось погуглить, чем там морпехов в Афганистане кормили: Касл предпочитал такое. С крыш он дольше наблюдал. И только когда видел что-то противозаконное - шел разбираться. Уже давно его жилет с черепом пугал многих до усрачки: они тут же падали на колени и поднимали руки.  
Через какое-то время он показал, как слушать записи, и первые несколько дней Триш сидела к нему вплотную, а он поднимал указательный палец всякий раз, когда имело смысл обратить внимание на информацию. Чуть позже — поделился паролем от полицейских баз данных. Сказал - подарок одного приятеля. Там можно было пробить номера машин, адреса, бывшие судимости. Не так много, но достаточно, чтобы смотреть уже на месте. Триш старалась не мешать и действовать в соответствии с указаниями. В последний раз самодеятельность лишила ее единственной настоящей подруги. Даже сестры. И до сих пор — меньше всего хотелось на ночных крышах столкнуться с Джессикой. Им везло или Джессике — Триш не знала. Но, скорее всего, у Фрэнка разговор был бы короткий. Он вообще не был любителем разговоров. И иногда это раздражало.  
Но после первой заварушки что-то изменилось. Триш, оставаясь на крыше, заметила группу людей, выходящих из машины. Они были у Фрэнка за спиной, и он их не видел. Они были вооружены. Триш бесшумно спрыгнула с крыши и смогла уложить всех. Только последний успел выстрелить. Звук с бесконечно долгим эхом разнесся по кварталу, а Фрэнк удивленно обернулся, почти закончив связывать уродов, торговавших тяжелыми наркотиками у Джемайка стейшн.  
— Я не...  
— Не благодари, — улыбнулась Триш, беря у него пластиковые хомуты, чтобы связать вырубленных ей плохишей.  
— Как ты так быстро спустилась? — Фрэнк смотрел на нее удивленно и с долей недоверия.  
— Спрыгнула. Меня называют Адской кошкой. Всегда на лапки, — она игриво ударила его открытой ладонью в грудь и зашагала в сторону подземки.  
Все следующее утро Фрэнк задавал вопросов больше, чем за все месяцы их совместного проживания. Триш рассказала все — и он удивился, что это та самая Пэтси, которую обожала его покойная жена. Удивился и рассказу про Джессику Джонс, про знакомство с его бывшими юристами... и с Карен Пейдж. А еще больше он удивился тому, через что Триш сама решила пройти.

— Слушай, а как насчет спаррингов иногда? — в итоге поинтересовался он. — Я не люблю бить женщин, но многие из них такие же сильные и опасные, как мужчины. Было бы полезно. А то вдруг ты такая не одна?  
Но Триш была уверена, что она — единственная в своем роде. Все «эти», как говорил Фрэнк — и почему-то называть его было удобнее по имени, — были уникальными. И, что вызывало особую гордость, операция дала лишь задатки, а всего остального Триш добилась сама, тяжелыми изнуряющими тренировками.  
Фрэнк дрался предсказуемо. Он наносил сильные, но медленные удары, еле-еле смещал центр тяжести. Да, если попадал, то бил сильно, хотя было видно, что он себя сдерживает. Триш видела его настоящую работу, и ее он явно щадил в спаррингах. Она с легкостью уворачивалась, но в какой-то момент — поддавалась. Как только он начинал по-настоящему злиться. Разумеется, не первой свежести бывший морпех с переломанными костями уступал ей во многом. Но не в желании делать Нью-Йорк лучше. Вывести Фрэнка на бой, хоть и тренировочный, в полную силу, тоже было несложно. Он слишком легко велся на провокации, а дальше — только зверел. И Триш это даже забавляло. Но чаще всего она сдавалась первая. Просто потому, что Фрэнк еле дышал, все чаще промахивался, а с его бровей, носа и подбородка на татами капал пот. В то время как Триш спокойно могла бы пробежать миль пять, даже не сбив дыхание.

Зато теперь они могли устраивать засады, и Фрэнк доверял ей чуть ли не половину работы. Иногда даже под прикрытием засылая ее то в притон, то в подпольный игорный клуб. Откуда-то приходили деньги, и Фрэнк никогда не говорил, откуда, но Триш решила, что их недостаточно много, и создала на краудфандинговой платформе аккаунт. Оказалось, что замечательному Карателю и его таинственной подруге Адской кошке люди готовы переводить средства. Там же приходили сообщения, если нужна помощь. Иногда — пустяковая: пожилая мексиканка просила утихомирить соседа-барабанщика, любящего поиграть ночью. Девушка просила помочь избавиться от навязчивого бывшего ухажера.  
— Мне это не нравится, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, прочитав очередное сообщение утром.  
— Я могу заниматься этим и сама. Все хотят дружить с Адской кошкой и Карателем. Давай будем всем друзьями?  
— «Дружить с Карателем», — усмехнулся он. — Хоть вслушайся в это!  
Он нарисовал череп на ее бронежилете, и теперь «связями с общественностью» занималась Триш. Она приходила в жилете и с маской на лице туда, где их ждали. И всякий раз невольно искала глазами Джессику. Но той, слава богу, не было видно. У Триш даже как-то раз появилась мысль проверить по базе, доступ к которой она имела. Вдруг что случилось? Но на третей букве имени передумала. Джессике Джонс давно нет до нее дела. И единственным человеком во всем мире, которому было, — оказалась мать, чего раньше Триш не понимала. Поняла лишь, когда ее потеряла. И только Фрэнк поддержал ее в той мести. Праведной мести.

Как-то раз Фрэнк сказал, что у них выходные. Пара дней. Ведь городским мстителям тоже нужно отдыхать? Он потащил Триш на крышу. Здание, где они жили, находилось в подзаброшенной промзоне у доков, но оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на Манхеттен. День был ясный и видимость — отличная.  
— Пикник! — приглашающим жестом Фрэнк указал на плед, около которого стояла корзина. — Ты говорила, что не пьешь больше, так что я взял тебе безалкогольное пиво.  
Он добродушно улыбнулся и открыл бутылку.  
Около корзины лежала гитара. Оказалось, что Фрэнк еще и отлично играет. Он исполнил несколько каких-то старомодных песен, довольно тихо подпевая.  
— А «Шрамы на моем сердце» знаешь?  
Фрэнк улыбнулся, заиграл первые аккорды, и Триш подхватила:  
— Если расскажу, где была,  
Обещаешь ли мне?  
Слушай внимательно-о-о...  
Фрэнк с таким выражением посмотрел на нее, что Триш невольно рассмеялась, а он престал играть.  
— Что? — чуть успокоившись и вытерев пальцами выступившие слезы, поинтересовалась она.  
— Не думал, что ты так хорошо поешь. Просто мне всегда казалось, что Пэтси Уокер — это какая-то стремная попса...  
— Ну... «Шрамы на моем сердце» — тоже попсовенькая вещь, — заметила Триш. — Я вот, скорее, удивлена, что ты на гитаре хорошо играешь. И вообще — любишь пикники. А то, на первый взгляд, напоминаешь такого сурового мужика из какого-нибудь богом забытого штата, типа Вайоминга или Айовы, который постоянно на охоту гоняет, а потом барбекю из убитых животных делает...  
— Забавно, — Фрэнк отложил гитару и отпил легкого лагера из бутылки, переведя взгляд на Манхеттен. — Я родился и вырос в Адской кухне. Столичный сынок, домашний. А все почему-то считают, что я из тех, для кого армия — единственный выход в жизни.  
— О, так мы и соседи? — снова рассмеялась Триш, поднимая свое безалкогольное пиво. — А так и не скажешь...  
— Ну а чего я, по-твоему, хочу город защищать, его жителей? — Фрэнк выразительно посмотрел ей в лицо, и Триш перестала улыбаться: у него был крайне серьезный взгляд. — Это мой город, моя родина, мои соседи. Я здесь был по-настоящему счастлив.  
— И я, — твердо заявила Триш, выдержав его взгляд.

От Фрэнка исходила какая-то уверенность что ли. У Триш в голове не было четко сформированного образа отца, с которым можно было бы сравнивать. Да и все многочисленные бывшие мальчики — были мальчиками. Да, Гриффин был другим, особенным, и это чертовски тогда испугало. Но прошло так много времени... Иногда Триш казалось, что несколько жизней. Она сексом-то занималась последний раз еще до «Рафта». Но, когда она смотрела на Фрэнка, то примерно представляла, как с ним могло бы быть в постели. Неспешный, последовательный. Совсем не похожий на всех, кто у нее был до этого. Он казался своеобразным, но по-своему привлекательным мужчиной. И Триш все больше подмечала его привычки, особенности.  
Он предпочитал гладко бриться и пользовался одеколоном, который почти не пах. Но пах. Выбривал седеющие виски, чуть только те хоть немного отрастали. Смотрелся в зеркало прежде, чем выйти из их норы. Странноватые привычки для затворника, до сих пор таскавшего на шее кольцо давно погибшей жены. Перед сном, лежа на полу, Триш часто смотрела, как он засыпает. Такой большой, сильный и страшный — становится беспомощным.

Она стала все меньше поддаваться на спаррингах, заставляя Фрэнка драться в полную силу, и, когда он, повалив в очередной раз ее на лопатки, в изнеможении нависал над ней, она некстати чувствовала возбуждение. От его тяжелого дыхания, распахнутых глаз, смотрящих ей в лицо, и тяжелых капель пота, падающих на нее. Это было слишком интимно. И как-то неправильно. Обычно Фрэнк делал пару глубоких вдохов, убирал руку с ее шеи, поднимался и, отведя взгляд, протягивал ладонь, рывком ставил на ноги.  
Иногда он на нее смотрел, пока Триш слушала ночные записи или что-то искала. Но, только она поворачивала голову — отворачивался. Наивно полагал, что ничего не видно в отражении бесконечных мониторов. Фрэнк вздрагивал, если их пальцы соприкасались, когда Триш передавала ему кружку с горячим кофе. Это все как-то мило, забавно и забыто что ли.

***

Ночь перед рождеством они провели на очередной крыше. Фрэнк взял огромный термос с безалкогольным горячим вином. Как бы глупо это ни звучало. У них была информация, что на отделение банка будет совершено нападение. Снег большими хлопьями медленно оседал на крыше и тут же таял: температура плюсовая. На Фрэнке — нелепая шапка времен его службы в армии и несколько неуместная куртка для горнолыжного спорта — чей-то щедрый подарок. Он внимательно уставился в оптический прицел.  
— Тебе правда хоть что-то видно сквозь это снег? — поинтересовалась Триш, закрыв термос и надев перчатки обратно. — Может, тепловизор?  
— Тебе видно? Вот и смотри, — хмыкнул он, не отрываясь от винтовки.  
— Кстати, у нас хоть нет елки, камина и чулков, но я тебе дома оставила небольшой подарок.  
— Да? Я тебе тоже кое-что оставил на... твоем спальном мешке.  
— О, — улыбнулась Триш, продолжая всматриваться в Бруклинскую ночь. — Спасибо!  
— Там так, фигня, — пробурчал Фрэнк себе под нос и резко напрягся: Триш заметила боковым зрением.  
— У них заложник!  
Она четко видела группу из четырех человек. Трое — вооружены, один из них, заломив руку и приставив к затылку пистолет, вел перед собой плачущую пожилую женщину. Та в трясущейся руке сжимала связку ключей.  
— Твою ж!.. — ругнулся себе под нос Фрэнк.  
— Вызывай полицию. Я отвлеку их, а ты снимешь того, что держит заложника и того, дальше, а я нападу на того, что...  
— И когда ты стала главной?  
— Твое предложение?  
— Ладно.

Все шло по плану, пока тот, третий, не выстрелил в Триш. Да, она видела, что заложник свободна и спряталась за почтовым ящиком, а двое упали. Потом и третий упал. Но это уже Триш было видно с мостовой. Бедро горело, а ладонь чувствовала что-то горячее и липкое. Бывало и хуже. Лицо Фрэнка мелькнуло перед ней, он что-то тараторил, перетягивая жгутом. Поднял на руки и запихал на заднее сиденье взятой в прокат машины. Всю дорогу он звонил какому-то Кертису, каждые пять секунд поворачиваясь назад и говоря, что все будет хорошо. Триш и так была в этом уверена. Это всего лишь нога. Она и из дерьма похуже выбиралась.  
Дома их ждал черный крепкий мужчина возраста Фрэнка. У него была с собой сумка, и как только Фрэнк положил Триш на стол — он начал суетиться.  
— Да все будет нормально, парни, — попыталась улыбнуться Триш, проваливаясь в темноту.

***

Когда вышло разлепить глаза, казалось, что в голову ваты напихали. Триш лежала в постели Фрэнка, а он, сидя на полу, дремал у окна. Очень хотелось пить. Бутылка воды оказалась на полу, но Триш ее уронила, разбудив Фрэнка.  
Он забавно дернул головой и распахнул глаза:  
— Ты как?  
Пощупав ноги под одеялом, она пожала плечами:  
— Хорошо, наверное.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Фрэнк протянул бутылку воды:  
— Мой армейский друг, врач, сказал, что ничего страшного. Сквозное. Крови ты много потеряла, но ничего страшного. Прости, — он виновато опустил голову. — Моя вина.  
— Нет. Моя. Моя идея — моя вина. Это же я решила, что они все так офигеют, что не решат стрелять... Кстати, а долго я тут провалялась?  
— Ночь, — улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
— Ну, с рождеством тогда! Нашел мой подарок? — Триш приподнялась на локтях и села. У Фрэнка залегла смешная складка между бровей. — А, ты не мылся? Твой подарок на полке в душе. Хипстерский набор по уходу за волосами. Чтобы даже самые страшные ветра не испортили прическу.

— Да что за дерьмо? — добродушно рассмеялся Фрэнк. — Я же не хипстер какой-то! Кстати...  
Он протянул небольшую плоскую коробочку. Триш осторожно приняла ее и открыла. Внутри было несколько сложенных исписанных тетрадных листов. Тексты и аккорды к ним.  
— Это мои песни. Пишу иногда, — тихо пояснил Фрэнк. — Я не обижусь, если ты выкинешь, но я бы хотел тебе их подарить и был бы рад, если ты их исполнишь.  
— Ну вот вторая — очень хорошая, — широко улыбнулась Триш, пробежавшись глазами по листку. — Неси гитару.


End file.
